Alice Island
by Glitzy Pixie
Summary: She wanted to get away, he wanted to escape the life he lead for a while, before shit got too heavy. This is a story of two travellers who's worlds collide on a tropical get-a-way but what happens when there is more than meets the eye? Lies, betrayal, unforeseen events unfold into the unknown. Can these two survive or will they crumble under the pressures and heartache that arise?
Beta: Whiplashx - Thank you for working with me on Alice Island, and hopefully many more to come.

Disclaimer: I own naught related to this saga. The author of the Twilight series is Stephenie Meyers.

* * *

I needed to get away, out of dodge, and as far away from certain faces as possible, so I wouldn't end up in a stinking jail sell. Stuck in four walls, with only my own thoughts to entertain me. I'd go insane, hell, perhaps I already am. Some would consider this as running away, but I couldn't give two flying shits with angel wings and halos attached to them. I'm innocent in all of this malarkey. Though ya'll know what small town folk are like, or perhaps you don't. Ever lived in one? Don't even think about it.

I knew I needed out of this town and fast, and if that meant diving into years of savings, then so be it. I'd learned to save my earnings a decade before my fellow students, when I noticed my mothers spending habits. Her many ideas often led to leaving more important things astray, though I made sure we had heating and water at least, even if that meant missing out on other things.

I wasn't a spender, due to my upbringing, and I preferred to stick my nose in a book rather than waste my money on contaminated products to cover my skin with, or to ask the older kids to buy me alcohol to fit in with the cool kids. Instead, I bought book sagas that I knew would last quite a while, so I was still saving money even though I'd spend some. I also learned how to keep a budget, which is more than I can say for some people I know.

Opening up my laptop, I fired the old battered brick up, with it hissing and groaning in protest as it comes to life. Where am I going to go? I don't know, and I don't care, as long as it's as far away from here as possible. Finally, after five or more minutes of reluctance from my sleepy, rarely used laptop, it loads. I clicked on google and typed in the first thing that came to my head.

"Island holidays".

I clicked on the first link on the top of the page, not really paying attention to exactly what it is I am clicking on. A dangerous habit kiddies. Don't do a me and end up on some porn site by accident, scarring yourself for life. Trust me, if you've been there, done that, and got the t-shirt, it's all good, but if your a... well yeah, like me, then it's a shocker for sure. I've clicked on many by mistake ever since then, and I've learned to briefly glance at the screen and if it doesn't seem to be what I'm looking for, I quickly exit at rapid speed.

But any-who, why am I rambling about my internet adventures? I'm about to go on one of my own. This is the biggest stepping stone I've ever stepped on, and over.

I sighed with relief after quickly glancing at my screen to see a lovely, tranquil dream-like picture of an island with seemingly only one house on it. I zoomed in and focused more on the picturesque scenes before me. It reminded me of something that is seen in movies - yes I've watched the odd film, and a holiday magazine, well any magazine really.

Surrounding the house is lush forest, but it's garden is the ocean. A lush looking long stretch of beach, and the house it's self is nestled in the trees, it's garden is green grass, sand and sea. My idea of heaven for sure.

I scroll down, past the picture to read more.

"Alice Island is a secret location for those who want to get away, to remember, re-collect, re-focus, or just forget. A relaxing few weeks or more on the island, with nothing but the sound of waves crashing on you're own private shore line, is exactly what the doctor ordered." Hell yes. I'm liking this more and more, and I'm trying really hard not to think of the price, because something is calling me to this place and I don't know why. I've never felt this pull to a picture before. As long as it's hot and sunny, I don't care, I'd spend all day on that beach, just soaking in the sun ray's and drinking in the lush view. I may even brave the jungle, but not stray too far from the house. I learned my lesson after that little adventure with Mike Newton one year ago. Hells to the no. Not even by myself would I venture into the unknown jungle. I won't even step foot in Fork's forest by myself or with anyone but... No, no, no. Don't got there Bella.

I shook my head and carried on reading.

"Our family island is sunshine all year around, and the house is the only residence on the entire island. You're completely isolated from the rest of the world, a few security boats surround the island and a husband and wife team come once or twice a week - you're choice- bringing in food from the main land, and to clean and keep the house up to it's high standard of cleanliness.

I hope you enjoy your future, hopefully near future, stay at Alice Island.

Please contact me: Esme Alice for more details at - esmesaliceislandholidays at googlemail dot com

(it wouldn't accept the actual email layout, so I had to write it out this way.)

I look forwards to hearing from you.

P.S Please tell me a little bit about yourself and why you would like to stay on my island."

I groaned. I'm not very up to date with technology or the internet and do not have an e-mail address. Just an old battered mobile purple clam shell phone.

Do I really want to do this? Venture to an unknown location, take a risk and believe this location to be real and this person Esme to be genuine? Hope and pray this isn't a scam thing you sometimes hear about on the radio and in news magazines? That my astray father sometimes brings home when he buy's the latest TV guide? Do I live it a little and take that risk, have my adventure I've dreamed about and escape into the unknown for a while?

HELL YES, Is my answer to that question, even if that means setting up my own freaking e-mail address. Angela would be proud of me, that's for sure. My best friend, who's been my rock and shoulder to cry on. We've stuck together through thick and thin. Our families and lives are all kinds of - excuse my French - fucked up, but I know Angela wouldn't leave her twin baby brothers alone in that house with her mother but that's Angela's story, and you'll hear both our stories over time on my journey to discovering myself, and getting outta this town.

Depending on how things work out, perhaps I can stay at Alice Island for the duration of the summer, but that's wishful thinking, as I can only probably afford a few day's at most at a place like this in an unknown location. I wonder what all that's about? I think as I set up my google mail email address.

I'm now bellamarie18 at googlemail. Well hell, I never thought I'd see this day, but I knew it would come soon, when I hopefully get into one of my University placements. Luckily, I could write an application form out still, after phoning them.

Yes, I'm sure you've guessed, I'm old fashioned and have yet to catch up so this is my first stepping stone right?

Perhaps I'll even venture on to book of faces or facebook or whatever that friends thing is called that my mother and Angela blab on about. Maybe I should just dive in head first, and start living a little and taking risks.

After my e-mail is set up, I click back on the website and scroll down for Esme's email address, get my note pad and write it down, then click on the google mail tab and send my first ever e-mail.

Dear Esme,

I came across your beautiful looking Island get-a-way through google search engine, and recently took my first step into the cyber world by getting my first e-mail address, specifically to e-mail you.

I am eighteen years old Isabella Swan from Forks, Washington, America. I would like to blow my savings by going to Alice Island, to get away from things that have been going on in my life, things any young person shouldn't have to experience; and need to clear my head and revaluate who I am and what it means to be... well human, I guess.

Please give me a figure for a week's stay. I'd love to stay longer by the looks of your tranquil, paradise picturesque location, but my funding can only stretch for so long unfortunately, due to starting University if I get a placement in September, which I am hopeful for. But any way... I'm sure you're not interested in that, and this is really weird, writing my first e-mail out to a stranger. Hopefully it's not a bad one.

Please let me know as soon as possible, as I need to get out this claustrophobic town ASAP.

Looking forwards to hearing from you,

Isabella Marie Swan.  
Cyber Baby


End file.
